


Seasonal : Summer

by shslpenda (notcoolhajime)



Series: Seasonal [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Feelings, Comfort, Exploring Sexuality, Fluff, Friendship, Learning about yourself, M/M, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcoolhajime/pseuds/shslpenda
Summary: “So… which of the girls are you excited to see?”“Ah… the girls?” Nagito’s face is thoughtful. “I don’t think I could pick one, Hajime, I like to treat all Ultimates equally. In terms of hope, I think they all have the same potential to shine.”[Everyone decides to go swimming at the beach but Nagito isn't going anywhere without a liberal application of sunscreen. Commence Hajime helping him out with those pesky hard-to-reach areas // Tumblr Prompt // for Mireryn ]





	Seasonal : Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mireryn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mireryn).



> Winner of the cheesiest summary award of 2018.
> 
> ...
> 
>  **Prompt:** Everyone decides to go swimming at the beach but Nagito's pale ass isn't going anywhere without a liberal application of sunscreen. Commence Hajime helping him out with those pesky hard-to-reach areas.

“Nagito, what are you doing in there?”

It’s scorching out here, and Hajime is thirsty as fuck, in more than one way. Sweat is making its way down his forehead and neck in waves as he stands outside Nagito’s cabin, shirtless and annoyed, blue goggles dangling from his neck. Nagito’s taking his damn time, and Hajime’s missing out on some serious scenery with the addition of gorgeous girls on the bayline. Meanwhile, he’s stuck here staring at the mahogany door, rapping on it and hoping to god that Nagito comes out soon. He’s antsy at all the lost time.

“Hajime, I’m sorry that you were the one stuck having to wait for useless trash like me. I am truly, truly a disgraceful human being for having such a difficult time with such a simple task of getting ready to go to the beach, _ahah~_ ”

That’s right, Hajime huffs, his mind’s eye glaring enough daggers at pink-haired Kazuichi. If they were still in the killing game he was sure he’d be on trial for murder by now.

 _You really gonna leave him alone?_ Echoes through his mind, the flash of dark pink hair obscuring his vision. _What a bad friend, Hajime. Go with him! You’re not missing out on much!_ The jagged teeth had spoken, but the pink eyes were saying otherwise as they traced Sonia’s curves. Hajime’s eyes narrow as he kicks at the pebbly ground.

But Kazuichi hadn’t been wrong. After all, they’d just exited the Neo World Program, and as much as Nagito was seemingly calmer now without the killing game to spur him on his hopeful hunt, there was still a knowing air around the class even in their daily life.

They didn’t blame him. They’d all done questionable things, but it was _undeniable,_ really, that the one who’d caused the _most problems_  was the harmless looking fluff haired boy, and his clueless bright smile.

It was still important to take some time to evaluate the situation closely before letting their guard down… Even so, guilt hung on Hajime’s heart at this thought that even now the boy was not fully trusted.

 _Ugh, whatever!_ He had nothing to be sorry for! Hajime was losing out on precious time! There’s a flash of swimsuits in his mind that lights a fire in his soul.

“Nagito, whatever you’re doing, it’s obvious you’re having a difficult time! So-”

He raps on Nagito’s door one more time and-

“-just let me-”

\- he’s a desperate teenage boy at heart, who’s gone through too much shit to miss out on the first chance to let out steam, fuel for turning the doorknob.

“Look, I’ll come in to help you!”  
  
A frantic “ _Ahah- wait- I don’t think that’s a good idea-_ ” escapes the room and Hajime walks in on the pale skinny boy, thin, crinkled shorts hanging low on his waist with white splotches on his back. Grey eyes are wide, but he recovers quickly with an almost unbothered look on his face. Hajime swallows, mouth snapping shut, hands darting to his eyes as the other boy just stands there, head cocked, a ‘ _what did you expect’_ drawn onto his face.

“Oh, Hajime,” the boy is strangely calm, voice with a tinge of sorrow, as he stands up and slathers a white streak across his back. Hajime’s peeking through his fingers, unable to stop as his eyes trail the streak across the slender expanse. He tears his eyes away, scrutinizing the corner of the room with determination. “Ahah, I _tried_ to warn you, there’s something unsightly in here. You might be incredible, Hajime… but you still have super high school level reserve course self control, don’t you?”

Hajime’s red eye twitches. “I- I don’t-”

“And now you have to be graced with… this? Truly hopeless, _I tried to help you_ -” He spreads his arms out in front of him, a dysfunctional one hanging rather limply, and he’s not hiding anything from the way his fluffy long curls fall onto his shoulders, the way his pale skin makes the definition of his bony arms so much more obvious, to the way his shorts are close- close- dangerously close to falling off his sharp hips-

“I- what are you talking about?! This doesn’t bother me at all. We’re both guys right, so it’s nothing… weird. I’m here to… spur you on! Give you motivation- th- _there are some g-gorgeous girls outside waiting for us_ -”

Nagito’s expression is still unchanged, staring straight at Hajime with a blank expression. Hajime only stared back in expectant shock. _What was up with this boy?_ _Why didn’t the thought burn a fire into his veins; light a blush in the boy’s pale complexion? Now that they were out of the mutual killings, the boy still wasn’t any more easy to understand at all._

He watches out of the corner of his eye as the pale boy seems to slowly survey him up and down, running clear grey eyes over Hajime’s body and sighing, mood brightening a little. Hajime feels a bit self conscious, arms unconsciously crossing over his toned chest as he turns to the side. There’s a smile in the corner of the other boy’s mouth as he speaks: “I _suppose_ you’re _right_ , Hajime. How could I waste your time like this? This should be an exciting opportunity for all the ultimates, to bond and foster their hopes together, and I’m once again letting everyone down by being so slow.”

He watches as the other boy arches his back to smear the white splotches unevenly, _it looks difficult with only one hand,_ and Hajime lets out a shudder. He can see the pale boy’s rib cage jutting out underneath his skin. He was so thin, Hajime imagines that if he were to run his hands along it, he was sure it would be bumpy and uneven…

_Huh?_

_No!_

_Who said he was going to touch anything?!_

Hajime’s hand flies to his face with a smack, and Nagito’s head jolts up in shock. The chestnut boy is standing there with his face red and burning, desperately looking at the lamp in the corner of the room. Nagito looks… saddened. A little hesitant.

“Mm...it’s such an unsightly scene that I’ve driven Hajime insane. I bet you can’t even bear the thought of looking at me-”

“Wh-who’re you calling insane?” Hinata glares at Nagito- a mistake, really, because the boy’s still slathering the white substance and rubbing it into his back. The tips of his fingers disappear under his waistband to thoroughly coat covered skin, just in case the waves would decide to betray him. Hajime’s gaping.

No!

_Stop!_

There’s a peculiar feeling right below his stomach that he’s sure he has to turn away from to avoid rather embarrassing situations he didn’t even want to acknowledge.

_This guy..._

Calmly, trying to steady his breath, Hajime makes his way to the bookshelf in the white-haired boy’s room, trying to find a distraction. He slips a random book off the top shelf. It happens to be a really big, heavy book but it’s almost weightless to Hajime. He opens at a random page. It’s about plants… he thinks. He can’t focus.

“Ah, do you like that book?” The boy’s hands are finally free from covering his rump with sun lotion, and he lazily leans forward so his elbows are resting over the desk, and he’s gazing at Hajime. Despite his earlier complaints, he doesn’t look like he’s in any hurry, seemingly perfectly comfortable here where it’s just the two of them. A thought crosses Hajime’s mind… _did the boy even want to go?_ “It’s one of my favourite adventure novels.”

Hajime looks up at him in surprise. “R-really?”

“No. That’s an encyclopedia, Hajime.”

Hajime’s cheeks burn furiously, as he shoves the book back into the open slot, shoulders high enough to meet his red ears, arms crossed defensively.

“A- are you done yet? Can we go now?” He’s sure his breath is shuddering.

“Oh- ah… I’m sorry, Hajime, that was just the first layer.” Nagito smiles sheepishly.

“... First layer?” It comes out meek.

“I have a very pale complexion, I burn very easily, so it’s pivotal I-”

Hajime’s face is in his hands.

“Hajime… ahah, you don’t have to stay with me, you should go have fun with the others-”

Hajime looks up. Guilt is laced in the other boy's tone.

Huh. It’d feel kinda _bad_ to leave Nagito behind. He lets out a sigh.

“No. No. I’ll stay… look, maybe… if you let me help you? Would that work faster?”

Nagito’s features light up in wonder.

 

…

 

The boy flinches at first with every one of his touches, but Hajime doesn't shy away, placing his arms steady on his shoulders until he stops shaking. Despite the boy’s teasing confidence earlier, he’s a bit more sensitive than Hajime’d initially realised. It’s a nice thing, really. It’s very _human._

When the boy’s shivering stops, Hajime reaches out to uncap the sun lotion before spreading it across his hands, smothering firm strokes across his shoulders. This firmness seems to work, because Nagito leans back into the touch, eyes flitting to Hajime as if to check for his approval. 

It feels intimate, more-so than expected. But he’d long realised that when it was just the two of them, it was never bad. Despite the other’s wild sweeping actions even in the program, the times which weren’t marred with stress had always been enjoyable. Friendly. Almost normal.

_Normal._

A thought passes through his head.

Hajime grins.

“So… which of the girls are you excited to see?” He’s shooting Nagito a boyish wink, who’s glancing up at him with a strange look before shuddering, putty under his fingers.

“Ah… the girls?” Nagito’s face is thoughtful. “I don’t think I could pick one, Hajime, I like to treat all Ultimates equally, haha! In terms of hope, I think they all have the same potential to shine.”

That’s… evasive, Hajime thinks. A realisation dawns on him.

 _Oh. Alright_.

He’s not particularly _surprised._ He lets out a small laugh. If anything, he was only surprised he hadn’t realised earlier.

“Well, all the Ultimates, then… is there anyone _there_ in particular that you’re excited to see?” Hajime gestures his head at the door. Nagito’s breath hitches, so Hajime squeezes his shoulders reassuringly, making sure not to falter the massage at this pivotal movement. The pale boy beneath him peeks up at Hajime harmlessly from beneath white lashes, before focusing back on the table in front of him.

There’s a quiet moment. A careful one, Hajime thinks, and he can see pale lips flapping with the most microscopic of movements, as if rehearsing his thoughts under his breath, before a sigh.

“You mean… outside on the beach?”

Hajime furrows his brow. “Uh… yeah?” Who else? He takes his hands off his shoulders, reaching for the sunscreen and squeezing out a generous amount, before smothering it on his back. _It must be cold_ , Hajime realises, because the boy before him shivers at the immediate touch.

“Not particularly, haha. I told you, right? Mmm.” It’s a small moan as Hajime’s hands run over a particularly tight spot in his back. There’s a small flush on his sharp shoulders.

“Is that good?” Hajime’s lips tug upwards. There’s a tentative nod, and the brunet decides that using a little of that Ultimate Masseuse talent wouldn’t be so bad. If they were gonna miss out on this much of the beach party anyway, might as well have a little fun.

“ _Oh!_ ”  
  
_Thank you, Nekomaru!_

“The Ultimates- ah- I have the same affection and- _oh- Hajime- haha-_ for the- _a-ahhhhh_ \- all the- uhm- they are all very- hehe- _mmm_ \- the embodiments of ho~oooope,” Hajime can feel his cheeks warm up at his name as he kneads into all the tight spots along his back, but he smiles endearingly at the way the boy before him seems so incoherent in the moment. And then it’s an elated, affectionate _sigh_ . _“H-Hajime.”_

And then the boy’s hands stop. His fingers stop. His heart stops.

Then it’s beating at a hundred miles per hour. His ears are ringing. What was that?

What was _that_?

He’d never heard his name… like _that_ … before right?

 _But... he has_.

His mind is running as fast as his heart. Warm excitement through the first trial to the third, bitter in the fourth, apologetic in the fifth, but always passionate, and when they were alone… whether in the simulation or anytime after that in the _here and now_ , always, always, so genuine and full of affection.

The boy in front of him suddenly spins around in concern, looking up at Hajime. Hajime stares back, lips parted in shock, and the other’s eyes are fearful in realisation. The boy before him tries to laugh it off.

“I’m sorry, Ha-... did I-”

_No one on the beach, huh?_

Gray eyes wobbling. Frantic, picking up the pieces, trying to weave an exit-

“Hajime, the _hope-_ ”

Ha.

“Shh. I know what you’re trying to say.”

He’s been caught. He can see the eyes darting nervously around his face, he’s starting to tremble, suddenly unsure, trying to find any sort of sign, breath picking up, starting to panic, _it’s just the two of them here_ -

“Nagito.” Hajime’s voice is firm, and snaps him back to reality. His gaze is firm, holding him steady. “It’s okay. Really.” He hopes his voice is gentle enough, as he guides him back down into the chair and finishes the rest of the lotion quickly spreading it over his pale arms. Nagito shudders, clutching himself, something Hajime’s seen him do many times with his green jacket on, whenever he’s overwhelmed.

Here, without it, he looks so vulnerable.

“So, guys too, huh?” he waggles his eyebrows, giving Nagito a charming wink.

Nagito looks up at the chestnut haired boy in curiosity trying to work out if that was all he’d worked out from their exchange. It _wasn’t_ , but Hajime wasn’t about to put him on the spotlight like that anyway.

Besides, Hajime had never really thought about it much, but he figured after this he had a lot to think about as well.

“... is that okay?” It’s hushed, small.

“Yeah.”

Probably the most normal thing about him, really.

Hajime offers out his hand to help the other stand, who takes it, smiling radiantly. The boy’s skin is ghostly on a normal day, but when he stands up, he looks _so pale_ it’s _ridiculous_.  

 _God, had he really intended to go out looking like that?_ Hajime feels kind of guilty for being responsible for the living snowman in front of him.

There’s a speckle of sunscreen that managed to find itself on the tip of Nagito’s nose, and Hajime doesn’t hesitate to swipe it off with his other hand, and even under the thick sunscreen he can see the flush of pink. Now _there’s_ some life.

As they walk out from the cabin into the sunlight ( _as Hajime dragged Nagito into the sunlight_ ), the wave of heat washed over them.

What an absolutely perfect day.

The brunette pulls the other boy along the pebbled pavement, before making a turn and going in the opposite direction of their destination.

Hajime didn’t really feel the sense of urgency he did before, perfectly content as they stroll across the island the long way around. Besides, they were so late, anyway, he doubted that anyone was waiting for them. They’d just take their time. He watches the other boy curiously, who seems so transfixed in awe on the connected hands he hasn’t noticed yet.

 _Cute_.

Then he jolts, gray eyes flitting about. His pale finger is out, pointing back at the direction of the cabins now, questioning.

“Ahah, Hajime, the beach is-”

“I... don’t really feel like going to the beach anymore? Let’s just get some ice-cream first. Then we’ll think about it.” Hajime says, marching along the path sounding really stupid when _he himself_ was only covered in a thin layer of sunscreen and blue board shorts, goggles hanging off his neck.

Nagito lets out a breathy laugh.

“Alright then. You’re really strange, Hajime.”

Yeah…

_Hajime had a lot to think about._

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Oh man... I forgot they're not teenagers anymore, but young men when they come out of the program. Whoops. Er... awkward dodge.
> 
> ...
> 
> Loved all of Mireryn’s Prompts from the KomaHina exchange so this is one I started, but decided not to submit for the final thing. I'll be covering the three prompts she submitted in this, each under one chapter, in chronological order ♡ a brief intermission I could work on while writing the next chapter of Rehabilitation, which is coming along, and I’m almost happy with, but it’s an important chapter so I want to make sure it’s good. It’ll be here soon, before the end of this week. :)
> 
> Just got Twitter so feel free to find me @shslpenda, I'm literally always in a komahina mood!
> 
> Thank you so much to my friend Bo for beta-reading this and easing my concerns as to characterization and themes, cos somehow this turned into an exploration of sexuality, and I wanted to make sure it was handled alright. You can find Bo on twitter @komaedafan :) and @mireryn from tumblr for the amazing prompts and wonderful humour!


End file.
